secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Earth
Issue #14 "The Call of the Nameless One"; Update 1.14. Steps The Stationmaster says that strange tremors from Egypt recently invaded Agartha with their vibrations. He says that this is most unusual. Perhaps you should investigate. The mysterious tremors came from Egypt. That is the place to start. # Go to the Scorched Desert # Find information about the tremors. Find where the tremors were first recorded. Seismographs are used to monitor quake activity. Montgomery de La Roche was using a seismograph at his new camp at 724,86 # Read the SMS from The Stationmaster # Find equipment to investigate the tremors Montgomery de La Roche seems to have the means and knowledge to have studied the mysterious tremors. # Look at the seismograph; 724,862 # Read the journal # Find the Mysterious Device mentioned in the journal. The journal mentioned that they had to abandon the device at the old camp. There are two dig sites that had to be abandoned after the Ghouls invaded. You'll find the device in a tent at the eastern dig site at 817,865. # Pick up the tablet and translation Montgomery de La Roche discovered an artefact, a bizarre device, that, according to his findings, may be able to absorb seismic activity at key locations. Could it be true? Only one way to find out. # Find the first magnetic anomaly. # Examine the seismograph again. # Activate the device # Wait for a tremor to absorb. # Replay the tremor on the seismograph at the Oxford camp. Same seismograph as before. Once there, use the device. # Examine the seismograph again Clue: "We came to a place. The twins sit unblinking, guarding the six. A sister sits to her sister's right. There, at her feet. The growls of the earth." At the Outer Complex, just north of the eastern dig site, is a row of six statues, facing the processional walkway. In order to reach the Outer Complex, you must pass between two statues of seated women that look alike (twins). Use the device at the feet of the western statue. Place the device, and wait a few seconds for it to absorb the next tremor. Jump to reach the platform at 715,954. The device seems to work. There are still more locations hinted at in the translation of the Egyptian tablet. # Find the second magnetic anomaly # Activate the device # Wait for a tremor to absorb # Replay the tremor on the seismograph at the Oxford camp Clue: "We came to a place. Where the oasis sleeps. The vast, the sweeping, the lush oasis, defying the desert. By the still water, the rock stands. The growls of the earth." There is a Forsaken Oasis on the western portion of the map. At a rocky outcropping into the pool on the northern side at 367.633, place the device and then wait for the next tremor to be aborbed. # Replay the tremor on the seismograph at the Oxford camp. Use the same seismograph as before; 724,862 # Examine the seismograph again The device seems to work. There are still more locations hinted at in the translation of the Egyptian tablet. # Find the third magnetic anomaly Clue: "We came to a place. Where the symbol lay. The breath of life. Upon its head. The growls of the earth." The Egyptian symbol representing everlasting life is called an Ankh. The local dungeon is called The Ankh, located at 331,850. Using the device there will result in the same animation as when the device was previously deployed to absorb tremors. At the head of the ankh: # Examine the nearby journal (on the ground) # Examine the tape recorder (on a chair) Did the abominable Doctor Klein study the same tremors? Search for more of his findings. # Find more of Doctor Klein's research. Clue: At the lift terminal, a prompt, would you like to enter The Ankh? This is a solo version of the dungeon, separate from the usual group encounter. Beware the floating Mote of Aten, they have an attack which can instantly kill you. The large energy barrier sends out lethal waves of force. In order to bypass it, deploy the Mysterious Device right before it hits you. It only lasts for a few seconds, and has a cooldown. # Survive Doctor Klein's attacks In the next room are a circle of Aten pedestals around a blood-drawn symbol of Aten. An obvious trap, but there is no alternative but to walk into it. Just as with the energy barrier, Dr. Klein will send waves of energy at you; slower and not lethal, but capable of knocking Agents down. Circles of energy will on the ground deal damage and Snare, slowing movement speed. Klein will channel multiple waves of energy, starting at a point on the the outer circle and adding new waves around the circle's edge. Deploy the device, but wait until the circle of waves is complete. \ Rewards #Experience ## 77,792 per Tier for tiers 1 thru 5 ## 299,210 for completion of tier 6 # 15,000 Pax Romana upon completion of tier 6 # 18 Black Bullion upon completion of tier 6 Gallery The Secret World Issue 14 The Call of the Nameless All Story Cinematics|Angry Earth and missions following: Cutscenes]] Category:Update 1.14